Spirited in Life
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: Summary: Chihiro Ogino always felt she did not belong to the human world. Since she was about ten years old She knew this. Once is ok, twince is fate, thrice is destiny! She will be brought to the spirit world by a thread of fate and destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first spirited away fanfiction! I hope you will like this fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer; Sadly I do not own Spirited Away, It is owned by Hayao Miyazaki and the Gibli Studios. **

* * *

_**Summary: Chihiro Ogino always felt she did not belong to the human world. Since she was about ten years old She knew this. Once is ok, twince is fate, thrice is destiny! She will be brought to the spirit world by a thread of fate and destiny.**_

_**Chapter one: Chihiro and shopping! part one**_

_**Chihiro**** Ogino's POV~**_

I rolled over and groaned as I looked at the clock. I stretched and yawned. _"Too early." _I thought to myself. I cuddled my pillow under my dragon themed covers. I know it sounds a little weird to have dragon themed covers but I have had them for as long as I can remember. I have had a few covers over the last six years. I got lots of stuff dragon themed over the years. I always know why too. Ever since my second meeting with Kohaku. I felt a cloe bond with him, yet He knew I had to find a way to get my parents back. I eventually did, and I had to leave. We made a promise that we would meet again, I still believe we will. He is still one of my great friends.

I finally got up after lazing around for awhile. I turned off my alarm and stretched again. I got the kinks out of my shoulders. "Oh I have got to find a better position to sleep in." I groaned out. I got my clothes and stuff for a shower. "To do list." I made in my mind. "Shower, breakfast, shopping.." I said out loud as I made the list in my head. I turned on the water and kept thinking. I now tested the water to see if it was warm enough. It was just right so I took off my pjs and got in the shower.

I hummed as I showered. I was humming Never had a dream come true. It is one of my favorite songs. I heard shuffling in my room. "Hey chihro are you in the shower?" Asked my mom. I playfully rolled my eyes. "Yes mom I needed a wake up call." I answered her. I could hear her giggle even with the water going. "Okay I will go make breakfast." She answered.

_**Yuuko's POV~**_

After checking on Chihiro I went to make breakfast. "Hey my love. Where is our beautiful precious daughter?" Asked Akio. I giggled as he kissed my neck. "She is in the shower. She needed a wake up call as she called it." I replied. He smiled as he went to grab the paper from the porch. I started up the eggs. He came back and sat down. He wore his uniform for work. "Gotta work love?" I asked him with a sigh. He looked at me and smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry my angel, But I have to today. It is our big sale day." He said with a sigh. I came over and hugged him. "It is okay my love." I gave him a kiss.

He smiled and kissed me back. We heard the shower being turned off and we broke our kiss. "Looks like Chihiro is done with her shower." I said with a smile as I went back to cooking. I made some leeks sauteed in butter with maple sausages. As I made breakfast I heard shuffling upstairs. Then footsteps coming down the stairs. "Good morning!" Chirped Chihiro. "Good morning sweety, sleep well?" I asked.

Chihiro yawned softly. "As well as I could." She asnwered. Akio chuckled as he got up and got some coffee. "Would you like some princess?" He asked Chihiro. Chihiro nodded to Akio. "Yes a small cup please daddy." She asked.

_**Reader's POV~**_

Chihiro stretched as she told her father yes a small cup please daddy. She then sat down and picked up her book. She started reading as she drank her coffee. "Well Chihiro what will you be doing today?" Asked her mother. Chihiro sat down her tea as her mother served out breakfast. "I got a list of a few things I am gonna do." She said a bit sheepishly. Her mother laughed softly.

"Okay be careful driving, it is gonna be a madhouse today it said on the news." She said with a small hint of worry in her voice. Chihiro nodded as she said a small prayer and ate.

* * *

_**Author's Foot note:**_

**I hope you guys like my first spirited away fic! I am nervous about it! I pray for helpful reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! New chapter tonight! LOL! Happy fourth of july!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Spirited Away, It is owned by Hayao Miyazaki and the Gibli Studios.**

**translations:**

**Rairiku: thunder six . a idea based off arlia devi's raijin.**

* * *

_**Summary: Chihiro Ogino always felt she did not belong to the human world. Since she was about ten years old She knew this. Once is ok, twince is fate, thrice is destiny! She will be brought to the spirit world by a thread of fate and destiny.**_

_**Chapter two: Chihiro and shopping! part two**_

_**Chihiro**_**_ Ogino's POV~_**

As I ate I thought about some things. I thought on what I needed from the mall. "Well I need a bunch of things." I thought out loud. Mama looked at me. "Are you planning on going to the 'spirit world' as you called it?" She asked. I blinked. "Not yet I hope mama. I have to goto a summer get together first." I said with a small smile. Mama giggled and drank her tea. Papa drank his coffee.

"Well just be careful, we heard there is some gangs out there doing street fights with locals." Warned my father. I looked up at my papa. "Huh what do you mean?" I asked. Mama looked worried at me. "They have attacked young girls. Most of them have ended up in the hospital or dead. We just want you to be careful baby." She said in a worried tone. I sighed and thought.. _What is this world coming to? _

**Haku Nushi's POV~**

I was walking around the bathhouse. Yubaba died, and I got it after she died. I sighed as I have not been sleeping well. I knew something wzas wrong, something was gonna happen. "Kohaku so nice to see you." Said a loud voice. My eye twitched at my full name. "Rairiku why are you here?" I asked the lord of the thunderstorms. He rolled his eyes. "Well remember when you told me to keep you informed on the human world's activity?" He asked me.

I sighed as I sat down on a chair. "Yes I remember Rairiku." I sighed worriedly. Rairiku sat down, and sighed. "I have noticed a gang hanging around the street your friend lives on. I would say they are going after her, but it would be only a guess." He said. My eyes wided at his words.

"No that means she could get hurt or worse." I panicked. Rairiku got worried for me. "Kohaku I think she has protection, her family." He replied. I got the wall phone. "Rin I am going to get ready, I need to make a trip with Hanakari." I informed. Rin yelled at me. "Is Chihiro okay? What is wrong?" She panicked.

I sighed. "Calm down Rin, I am going so calm down." I asked nicely. I hung up and went to get what I needed. "Hanakari get ready for a trip to the human world." I ordered him as I walked past.

* * *

** Woa so what do you guys think is gonna happen? Please remember to review! It helps me keep the updates coming. Happy 4th of july!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It has been hot out so I have been lazy the last couple days. It is a late chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Spirited Away, It is owned by Hayao Miyazaki and the Gibli Studios.**

**translations:**

**Rairiku: thunder six . a idea based off arlia devi's raijin.**

**Kiai: fired up. a art studio.**

**Nyuu~eigo ōdōri : Newaygo avenue**

* * *

_**Summary: Chihiro Ogino always felt she did not belong to the human world. Since she was about ten years old She knew this. Once is ok, twince is fate, thrice is destiny! She will be brought to the spirit world by a thread of fate and destiny.**_

_**Chapter three: **__**Chihiro and shopping! part three**_

_****__******Haku Nushi's POV~**_

_"No that means she could get hurt or worse." I panicked. Rairiku got worried for me. "Kohaku I think she has protection, her family." He replied. I got the wall phone. "Rin I am going to get ready, I need to make a trip with Hanakari." I informed. Rin yelled at me. "Is Chihiro okay? What is wrong?" She panicked._

_I sighed. "Calm down Rin, I am going so calm down." I asked nicely. I hung up and went to get what I needed. "Hanakari get ready for a trip to the human world." I ordered him as I walked past._

Hanakari gave me a confused look. "Lord Haku? Why the human world?" He asked. I looked at him. "Because a friend of mine may be in danger. I am glad my river was redone with clean water.

"Lord Haku i will go prepare now." Hanakari then broke me out of my and the apartments are gone." I smiled as I thanked Chihiro who stood up for my river."Yes please do quickly." I answered as I got myself ready. I got myself ready and waited for Hanakari.

Hanakari came running in with a small bag in tow. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded as to say yes. "Okay then stand back." I ordered. He looked at me confused. "I am going to shift to my dragon form." I answered his confusion. He stepped back and gave me room. I glowed a very light blue, and shifted to my dragon form.

I lowered myself so Hanakari could get on. Hanakari carefully climbed on my back and held onto my horns. I grunted as we took off. I flew as smooth as I could, since it was Hanakari's first time riding on my back. I finally reached the tunnel. I shifted as soon as Hanakari got down. "Let's go Hanakari." I said as I walked into the station where the tunnel is. He followed me.

**Meanwhile ~ Reader's POV~**

Chihiro grabbed her keys and purse and waved goodbye to her mama and daddy. "Later guys." She said with a they walked into the living room they waved to her. "Have fun and be careful!" They said in unison. Chihiro nodded as she closed the door. "I will." She said as she left. She went to her Volkswagen jeta. She started up the engine. Chihiro pulled out of the driveway and started down the road.

She drove down to the 4 stop. She waited and turned to the right. A blue mini van was now driving beside her. "Hey Chi-Chi what's up?" Asked her friend Amore. Chihiro giggled as she drove. "Hello Amore!" She said. "What is up?" Asked Amore. "Nothing much just going shopping." She answered.

"I am going to 気合 (Kiai) for my pottery works." She said as she stopped at a light. "At ニュウェイゴ大通り (Nyuu~eigo ōdōri) is where Kiai is right?" Asked nodded in response. "Fancy that it's in Nyuu~eigo ōdōri né?" Chihiro asked. They kept driving and turned on their car phones and dialed each others. "I am going there because I need to finish my pottery. I hope they are open." Said Amore.

Chihiro giggled as she drove. "Né I see what you are saying. I am going for a few things." She said. As they neared Nyuu~eigo ōdōri they found a place near the entrance. They killed their engines and got out of their respective vehicles. Amore hugged Chihiro and left for third level. Chihiro waved off Amore as she left.

* * *

**LOL leave off there tonight. Please remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Today is pretty nice out! I think I will do some writing! I do prewrite much anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Spirited Away, It is owned by Hayao Miyazaki and the Gibli Studios.**

**translations:**

**Rairiku: thunder six . a idea based off arlia devi's raijin.**

**Kiai: fired up. a art studio.**

**Nyuu~eigo ōdōri : Newaygo avenue**

* * *

_**Summary: Chihiro Ogino always felt she did not belong to the human world. Since she was about ten years old She knew this. Once is ok, twince is fate, thrice is destiny! She will be brought to the spirit world by a thread of fate and destiny.**_

_**Chapter four: Chihiro and shopping! part four**_

_******Reader's POV~**_

_Chihiro giggled as she drove. "Né I see what you are saying. I am going for a few things." She said. As they neared Nyuu~eigo ōdōri they found a place near the entrance. They killed their engines and got out of their respective vehicles. Amore hugged Chihiro and left for third level. Chihiro waved off Amore as she left._

Chihiro checked the time on her cell phone to see what time it was. "Still early enough to shop the day away!" She giggled. She ran down Nyuu~eigo ōdōri and saw a small cottage like store. She went in and it was a floral and gift store. She smiled happily. "Hello young one welcome to Jensen's." Said a elder lady.

Chihiro bowed to the elder lady. "Thank you, it looks wonderful so far." She said with a smile. The elder lady giggled. "It is a wonderful place. We get so busy I can't help but gifggle all the time." She said. Chihiro nodded as she looked around. "Oh my this is beautiful." Said a young girl. It was a pamper me gift basket. _"Definetly getting for Haku!" _She thought. "How much ma'am?" She asked. "It comes to 4954.00 ¥ young lady." Said the elder lady.

Chihiro giggled. "I will take it. May I also place an order of rare beauty pale pink roses?" Chihiro asked. "Yes that will be 8421.80 ¥ added onto the 4954.00 yen allready young lady." She smiled to Chihiro. Chihiro did the math. It came to 13,375.80 ¥. She had more than enough. "Okay thank you." She said as she directed the man carrying the flowers and basket out to her car.

"Oh wait a moment. " She said running to her car and pulling it to the entrance. "Thank you." She said going to park again.

**Chihiro's POV~**

I went back in and got a trolley cart. Then I turned and looked around. I found Quilts and Quilts store. I ran in with the trolley cart. I looked around trying to find what I could not last time. "At last I found it!" I exclaimed. It was the Forget Me Not Bedding Set. " Crab Apple Hill: #226 Forget Me Not bedding Set. Make Sachet Pillow, Embellish a Pillowcase, and Flat sheet. Bring your bedroom to life with this elegant pattern and embroidery work." I read the description.

"Is that what you are looking for Chihiro chan?" Asked a familiar voice. I turned to see my old teacher who is the co owner of the store smiling to me. "Yes ma'am it is." I smiled as I bowed. She laughed. "No need for formal bows Chihiro chan." She smiled. "Yes ma'am." I answered again but still smiling.

I gathered up the kit and put it in my trolley cart. I also got the Butterfly & Daisies quilt kit. " That is one of our most popular Chihiro chan. These beautiful blocks are appliqued onto pre-stamped embroidery blocks item #92398 Butterfly & Daisies! Use the design printed on the block to make your templates! Can be machine or hand appliqed! We use two packages (12 blocks) to make a queen or king size quilt. We also recommend item Bd 247.70 for yardage, layout, needle turn applique instructions, quilt photo, and block photo. This kit is 1087.90 ¥ " Said my old teacher.

I nodded as I added the price to my cell calculater. "Thank you." I said with a smile. I got a few other quilt things aws well: Home Tweet Home Setting Inst., which my old teacher said - _" __McKenna Ryan: Home Tweet Home - Welcome to the neighborhood! Home Tweet Home celebrates colorful avian friends and their creative hideaways with nine lovely quilt blocks plus a wonderful pieced quilt. Collect all nine Home Tweet Home blocks, the pieced quilt pattern, and the beautiful embellishments, and you've got the makings of a grand estate!' _As she described it. It was 8.98 yen. I had over a 990,000 yen to spend since my savings and job helped out.

I also got: A birch street spiral skirt, Jap-Sunbonnet Sue kit, 12 Days of Christmas book,10-Minutes Blocks 2 book, 18" Primitive Patchwork Tree kit, Beagles and Bassetts Kit, Believe Santa Candle Mat kit, Cuddle Throw Kit Blue, Dancing Stars Kit, Tea Towel 33"x38" kit, The Bungalow Bag Kit, Crystalites Crochet Hook Sz G, Crochet Hook Aluminum Sz 7, Lizbeth Twist Bubble Gu Thread in pink blue and red, Lizbeth Twist Caribbean Thread in ocean blue, navy blue, and purple, Knitting Patterns for Dummies, Circular Knitting 16" size 8, 14" Seperating Zipper, Satin Blanket Binding Pink, and a few other things.

**Family dollar~**

**Reader's POV~**

Next Chihiro went to family dollar which was on the second floor. "Sweet they will be having the back to school savings going on right now." She said out loud. She walked in with the trolley and waved hello to a friend of hers that worked there. "Hey Chihiro what's up?" Asked Kaiya asked she walked over. "Oh not much just getting stocked up." She shrugged.

Kaiya giggled. "I did that last week for college." She said. "Oh right college. I do not think I am going to college." She said sheepishly.

* * *

**If you have any questions on the currency just ask. OO so then anyone know why she is getting stocked up? Pleawse remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Been working on new fics. I have two new fics up. Bleach and Inuyasha. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Spirited Away, It is owned by Hayao Miyazaki and the Gibli Studios.**

**translations:**

**Rairiku: thunder six . a idea based off arlia devi's raijin.**

**Kiai: fired up. a art studio.**

**Nyuu~eigo ōdōri : Newaygo avenue**

**update: fixed spelling mistakes and working on new chappie now! 9-18-13**

* * *

**__****Summary: Chihiro Ogino always felt she did not belong to the human world. Since she was about ten years old She knew this. Once is ok, twince is fate, thrice is destiny! She will be brought to the spirit world by a thread of fate and destiny.**

**__****Chapter five:__**** Abercombie and Finch part one**

_**Family dollar~**_

_**Reader's POV~**_

_Next Chihiro went to family dollar which was on the second floor. "Sweet they will be having the back to school savings going on right now." She said out loud. She walked in with the trolley and waved hello to a friend of hers that worked there. "Hey Chihiro what's up?" Asked Kaiya asked she walked over. "Oh not much just getting stocked up." She shrugged._

_Kaiya giggled. "I did that last week for college." She said. "Oh right college. I do not think I am going to college." She said sheepishly._

"Why not Chihiro?" Asked Kaiya confusedly. Chihiro frowned. "I just got better plans." She answered. Kaiya shook her head. "Still chasing your dreams of the spirit world?" She asked. Chihiro blushed furiously. "Yes of course." She answered. Kaiya giggled. "I wish you good luck then." Kaiya smiled at Chihiro. "Thank you Kaiya chan. I really need to stock up before I leave though." Chihiro blushed softly.

Kaiya blushed softly and nodded. "No problem Chihiro. Now go shop til you drop!" She exclaimed. Chihiro walked down the first aisle. She looked for some clothes. Of course the aisle was clothes. "Humm what should I get for Haku?" She thought out loud.

She saw some polos and other shirts. "Oh this one is nice." She said pulling out a blue and white stripped polo tee. It was ¥ 780.4. "Yes!" She said putting it in the trolley. She got two more, one in red and white stripes and one light green polo. She giggled more. _Now for the pants or shorts. _She thought to herself. She looked around the aisle and sighed. Then something caught her eyes.

It was some men's woven cargo pants. They were in black, Tan, checkered, and gray. "I'll get two pairs." She said as she grabbed two pairs, one in checkered and the other gray. They were ¥1365.7 each.

**Chihiro's POV~**

I also got a few more shirts: Solid knit tees, and knit pants, and others. I went over to the ladies clothes next. I looked and saw a dress that was perfect. It had purple, pink, red, blue, green waves patterns. "I love these patterns!" I exclaimed. I got a few different dresses in the pattern. I also got: Blue and white stripped skirt, stars patterned tank, and a few solid tanks, and a few shorts all for ¥4390.8. I checked the time. I had plenty of time still.

"Next is the school supplies and all aisle." I said with a smile. I pondered on how much writing Haku does. I giggled thinking not so much since Yubaba was probably hounding him to still do her dirty work. "Okay let's see here. We will need a few printed notebooks, spiral planners, composition notebooks, Magnetic dry erase boards x 3, Hakurankai dry erase markers x 6, some animal portfolios, and normal ones, Kurinekkusu brand tissues for the bath house x 9, hand sanitizer x 36 per box, 2 boxes. So far that will be ¥5853.2." I counted how much money I had still. I had way over enough. I went to the next aisle. I got a few more things from there. "Okay now.." I got interrupted by my cell.

I picked it out of my purse and answered. "Hello?" I replied into the phone. "Hey Chihiro what is up?" Asked a girlie voice on the line. "Oh hi Mizuyi how are you?" I asked her as I walked to the next aisle. "I am okay. I just am busy with work usually." She sighed. I rolled my eyes. "I know that feeling all too well." I sighed too. "Hey are you busy in a half hour?" Asked Mizuyi. I blinked. "I am at the mall but I have time why?" I asked. "Wanted to know if you want to get lunch?" She asked. I thought about it.

"Sure. Where at here?" I asked. "How about Sally's?" She mentioned. I smiled. "Allright, in a half a hour." I agreed. I checked out and left for abercrombie and finch. "I wanna get a few new jeans and some for Haku." I said to myself.

I got me some embelished jeans with flowers on them. "540 yen? That is cheap for jeans like this." I put them in the cart. I got the skinny jeans as well. "Sara Denim!" I squealed out. It was 4682.4001 yen, which is not cheap. "I will get these two." I told the lady who worked the ladies department.

**Mizuyi's POV~**

I walked to my car with keys in hand. I got out early due to blackout on my side of town. "Yay I get to go shopping with Chihiro." I squeaked. People looked at me like I am crazy. "Ok I will be on my way." I started my car and left the parking lot. I drove to the mall on the other side of town. It was a nice size mall.

* * *

**Yes I know I am a shopaholic. This is part one. I hope you like it! Please remember to review!**

**will update soon 9-18-13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! This one I will not have pre written for a while. So bare with me please. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Spirited Away, It is owned by Hayao Miyazaki and the Gibli Studios.**

**translations:**

**Rairiku: thunder six . a idea based off arlia devi's raijin.**

**Kiai: fired up. a art studio.**

**Nyuu~eigo ōdōri : Newaygo avenue**

* * *

**_Summary: Chihiro Ogino always felt she did not belong to the human world. Since she was about ten years old She knew this. Once is ok, twince is fate, thrice is destiny! She will be brought to the spirit world by a thread of fate and destiny._**

**__****__****Chapter six: ****__****__****lunch intervention**

**_Mizuyi's POV~_**

_I walked to my car with keys in hand. I got out early due to blackout on my side of town. "Yay I get to go shopping with Chihiro." I squeaked. People looked at me like I am crazy. "Ok I will be on my way." I started my car and left the parking lot. I drove to the mall on the other side of town. It was a nice size mall._

As I walked in I walked to Sally's to meet up with Chihiro. I looked around for her. "Mizuyi!" Shouted a very familiar voice. I turned and smiled as I saw Chihiro sitting at the bar stools. "Chi chi!" I squealed as I hopped over to her. Chihiro giggled as I did so. "I asked you to call me either Chi-chan or Chihiro." She raised a brow.

I giggled and hugged her tight. "Sadly I have to abide by your wishes." She rolled her eyes. "Yes thank you Mizuyi." She giggled softly. I looked around and looked for the soup specials. It was Brocolli and cheese, split pea and ham, or chili. "Hi may I ask what you would like to drink?" A waitress asked us.

"I would like a cherry coke and a water please." I asked her. Chihiro looked like she was pondering. "A mello yello and lemon water please." She answered. The waitress bowed and left to get our drinks. "So why did work get out early again?" Asked Chihiro. "Blackout on that side of town." I said as the waitress brought our drinks.

"Ah so pretty much luck?" Asked Chihiro. I giggled and nodded I drank my pop as I looked through the menu. "Yes very good luck." I answered. Chihiro giggled yet again and reached into her bag. I raised my brow again. "I got something for you." She said.

_**Chihiro's POV~**_

I dug in my bag. I finally brushed against the jeans I was looking for. "I got you some jeans for your birthday!" I exclaimed. Mizuyi blushed hard. "Chi-chan you didnt have to." She softly whispered. I giggled. "I know but I wanted to." I handed her the jeans. She held them and looked over them as I smiled. "Thank you Chi chan." She smiled as she put them in her bag.

I looked at my menu as we were deciding what to order. I found an appetizer. "Breaded mushrooms I will get along with the cheesy breadsticks." I said to the waitress. "And I will get the all you can eat BBQ ribs and soup and salad bar as well." I added. Mizuyi giggled and folded her menu.

"I will get the jalapeno poppers and cheesy breadsticks, ranch dip for both of us, and the All you can eat dinner buffet." She giggled more. "Yes ma'am's. The buffet is all set except for the ribs. Those will be out momentarily." The waitress bowed out. We watched the game of Amaya and Orochi teams vs off in soccer. "I think The Amaya will win!" I exclaimed. "Nah Orochi will win definetly." Countered Mizuyi.

We bantered about the game for awhile until we got up and got some food. "Do you think that their ribs are good?" I asked. Mizuyi giggled and nodded. "Yep I think so." She replied. "True they always have the best food for american wise here." I commented. We sat down and started eating.

* * *

**Ok today I dont feel like doing a whole eat drink and tap chapter so I gave the basics. I hope you like it. Please remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! How's ya today! I have been lazy since my last update but I thought a break was due lol.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Spirited Away, It is owned by Hayao Miyazaki and the Gibli Studios.**

**translations:**

**Rairiku: thunder six . a idea based off arlia devi's raijin.**

**Kiai: fired up. a art studio.**

**Nyuu~eigo ōdōri : Newaygo avenue**

**japanese girl: it's based off American girl dolls**

* * *

******_Summary: Chihiro Ogino always felt she did not belong to the human world. Since she was about ten years old She knew this. Once is ok, twince is fate, thrice is destiny! She will be brought to the spirit world by a thread of fate and destiny._**

******_Chapter seven: Time for girlfriend shopping! part one_**

******_"Japanese girl"_**

******_Reader's POV~_**

Chihiro paid for their lunch and they left. "So where should we go?" Chihiro asked with a silly grin. Mizuyi laughed and grinned as well. "How about japanese girl?"Mizuyi asked. Chihiro thought for a moment. "Yea I been collecting those dolls since I was 6." She answered. Mizuyi giggled and put five fingers up. "Since I was five I have been." She smiled. Chihiro looked in her handbag to count her money, she had alot more than alot left.

They walked to the fourth floor. The stairs were more of an excercise than the elevator. "Japanese girl is the third shop on the right from the stairway." Chihiro mentioned. Mizuyi nodded to her as she looked to see how much she had. She had alot to spend today without going overboard. "I have alot that I can spend today without going overboard." Said Mizuyi.

"Me too." Replied Chihiro with a giggle. They stopped in front of the shop and it was a lil busy. "Let's go in, Not gonna get any less busier." Said Mizuyi. Chihiro nodded as they walked in and the door chime ringed. "Konabanwa minna, to Japanese girl!" Welcomed the sales lady.

They bowed to her as a good afternoon greeting. They smiled and walked over to the starter dolls. "Oh make your own doll. that is new." Mizuyi awwed at it. Chihiro giggled and tilted her head reading the intructions on the machine. "Yes it is, just came out." She replied. Mizuyi giggled and danced a bit. "This will be fun!" She exclaimed. They got a light skinned doll for Chihiro to start on. "Blue eyes, Brown hair, light brown hair I mean. Soft lips. Pierced ears, with star stud earrings. No glasses. Hummm.." She said browing through the clothes for dolls.

Mizuyi got a Aoi Japanese girl. "Glasses as a side. Ear piercings the heart hoops. Raven hair, with gray-purple eyes. "She said as she went along. Chihiro giggled at Mizuyi. She looked at every pajamas in the row. "I think these." She held up Polar pajamas that were all blue and had polar bears on them. "Aww so cute." cood Mizuyi. Chihiro nodded as she giggled more. She pulled the pajamas in to her basket with the doll. Chihiro looked at the other outfits while Mizuyi choose Aoi's outfits.

"One dress I will get for my Aoi will be the Sparkle red party dress outfit." squeaked Mizuyi as she showed Chihiro. Chihiro squeaked happily. "So cute and adorable!" She smiled and nodded in approval. They got a few different outfits for their Japanese girl dolls. For Mizuyi's they got 3 outfits and Chihiro's 4 outfits. Now they moved on to more earrings. Birthstone for both. Then they moved to cozy casual boots and sneakers for both. A breif and cami set for each, aa starry styling kit for Chihiro's. And a pet named Pepper for Chihiro's doll. They waited til Chihiro's doll was done.

"That comes to 2870 yen miss." Replied the sales lady. Chihiro dug into her handbag and fished out the money. Mizuyi paid for hers at another register. They bowed. "Thank you for a great japanese girl experience!" They thanked in unison. The sales lady giggled and bowed as well. "You are welcome, Please come again." She said as they left.

**_Chihiro's POV~_**

Next we went to Claires. It was a store usually for tweens and teens. An American owned store. "I want to get a few things before we head to further down the fourth floor." I told Mizuyi. Mizuyi's eyes lit up. "I love this store!" She exclaimed. They both giggled as they looked around.

They saw some scarves first thing. "Oh I like this one!" Mizuyi exclaimed holding up a scarf. It was gray with pick and white polka dots. "Cute but not my taste. You can buy it though." I told her. I looked and saw a minnie mouse type of shirt. I grabbed that and put it in my basket. I looked around and saw another scarf. A pink infinity one and got one of those as well.

Mizuyi squealed and turned with a scarf in her hand. "Look Chi Chan!" She squealed out. I rolled my eyes at her childish voice, and looked. It was a hello kitty scarf. "Oh pooh." I gritted my teeth. Mizuyi loves hello kitty. "I love this scarf!" She squealed yet again and the people cringed. "Yea everyone gets that. You getting that Mi chan?" I asked her. She nodded. The mananger huffed and murmured something. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"Baka mananger." I whispered to myself. We paid and left the store.

* * *

_**Well nice medium chapter huh? Don't worry not long to go for shopping. :) Please remember to review.**_


End file.
